


An unusal morning

by YouKeepMeRight



Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, merlin a kiss a day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKeepMeRight/pseuds/YouKeepMeRight
Summary: Following a post on Tumblr, I will write a story every day for every prompt in the list. It's my first attempt to publish something like this, but I adore these two idiots too much to not try it.Day 2: A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	An unusal morning

That morning, in the castle of Camelot, everything seemed to go on like the usual: servants were starting their everyday routine, people in the kitchen were already preparing lunch, and a certain manservant in a red shirt was walking towards the room of the future king of the land thinking about what new words he could say to wake him up. Laughing with himself for the brilliant sentence he was going to use, Merlin opened the door only to find Prince Arthur already dressed, sitting near the window with a troubled look upon his face.

“Sire?” said Merlin, a bit of disappointment in his voice.

“Goodmorning Merlin” answered Arthur, his face still turned towards the window, with an expression that Merlin could only describe melancholic.

“What’s the matter? You look pensive today”

“I am the future king of Camelot, Merlin, I’ve got lots of matters to think about”

“Yeah, sure” said sarcastically Merlin, knowing that at the moment, the only problem Arthur had to solve was choosing who take to the traditional ball held every beginning of the year, during which one knight always choosed the woman he was going to marry. This year, king Uther has decided that knight was going to be his son. The future king was going to choose the future queen amongst at least twenty of the most beautiful princesses of the world.

“I don’t see what troubles you, my Lord. I mean, it will be easy for you to fall in love with one of those beautiful women. It’s not gonna be an hard choice”

“What if I’ve already chosen?” whispered Arthur.

“What?” Merlin answered almost shouting. How couldn’t he see that the man he spent most of the day with was already in love with someone else? How could he be so fool to dare to think that maybe those prolonged stares and light touches could have for Arthur the same meaning they had for him?

“Are you surprised? I thought you knew…”

And with that Arthur slowly walked towards Merlin, his eyes burning with something Merlin has seen in him only before dangerous battles. Standing just a few inches apart, it took Arthur only a small movement to put his lips upon Merlin’s, in a kiss so soft and so fast the young sorcerer thought for a moment to have dreamed it. But when he opened his eyes Arthur was there, real and so beautiful, damn him! And since they were so close that Merlin could see every thought of him, before the fear of rejection could come near them he grabbed the front of Arthur vest and pulled him against him, kissing him as hard as he could. They hold each other like their life depended on that, lips open and oh, those sweet sounds Arthur was doing in the back of his throat, those little whimpers that Merlin wanted to play everyday like an infinite music. Minutes passed, and seemed like hours, but when they pulled apart only one thing was sure: Merlin and Arthur were mad for each other, and nothing, not even Camelots laws and all its knights, could change that.


End file.
